Computing devices can be used for a variety of applications, including user activity monitoring and biometric sensor data accumulation. For example, wearable mobile computing devices can be communicatively coupled to a primary, non-wearable device (e.g., a wearable smartwatch can be communicatively coupled to a smartphone). Currently, computing devices that fail to use authentication procedures are susceptible to erroneous or malicious connections to unknown devices. Furthermore, existing authentication procedures for coupling proximate computing devices still fail to account for malicious connection attempts from unknown peripheral devices.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which can depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.